King of the Noobs
by gwarman
Summary: The Supernoobs are met by the appearance of virus mutants larger than mutants they fought in the past.


"We knew the world would not be the same. Few people laughed, few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita. Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and to impress him takes on his multi-armed form and says, 'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.' I suppose we all thought that, one way or another." - J. Robert Oppeneimer

We start off at the Bikini Atoll, on March 1, 1954. Scientists are making preparations for the detonation of an atomic bomb, when a rumbling is heard. They shrug it off, and the countdown begins. The atomic bomb detonates, and we cut to 62 years later. The Supernoobs have saved the day once again and are reporting back to the Galacticus. XR4Ti reports that another virus is in the vicinity, even bigger than the one before. The Supernoobs head out, but find that the creature is at least 30 stories high, and is a giant spiked armadillo. The monster roars at the Noobs, and they make a run for it. Meanwhile, at he beach, some kids comment that their favorite part of the day is when the sun is shining, and "that trio of sailboats sails closer and closer to the shore". The kids' father starts to think that it's not sailboats, and upon closer examination, it's revealed to be a set of spines, on the back of a large, reptilian creature. The beachgoers make a run for it as the creature gets closer to the shore. The beast rises from the water and marches through Cornbury. XR4Ti then reports that yet another virus is in the vicinity, even bigger than the armadillo. Meanwhile, the Supernoobs are hiding from the armadillo in the forest, as it rips through the trees. Just as the monster finds the Noobs, however, the other monster, a giant, spined dinosaur-like lizard, 40 stories tall, arrives, and roars at the other monster in challenge. The two monsters battle it out while the Noobs escape. Tyler then remembers his mom telling him a legend about massive beasts dwelling in several corners of the globe, and recalls that the two monsters match the description of two of those beasts, the Beast of the Sea, and the Beast of the Wind. Kevin notes that the dinosaur creature looks like Godzilla, and the armadillo creature looks like Anguirus, and thus calls them those, while Tyler notes that the Beast of the Sea was even nicknamed Gojira. The Noobs then flash back to two weeks earlier. Several specimens of the virus were entering Earth's atmosphere just as a science institute was testing out their newly invented time machine. The virus is accidentally sent through time when the machine is activated. They crash land in the area where the Castle Bravo test is about to be conducted, thus explaining what the sound was that the scientists heard. The atomic bomb is then detonated, and the virus specimens are mutated by the radioactivity of the bomb, and are then sent adrift, then eaten by various animals, including a komodo dragon, an armadillo, a bird, a varanopode, a moth, a snake, a rhinoceros, a spider, a praying mantis, a turtle, a bat, a chameleon, a stone turtle, a lobster, an octopus, a crab, a tadpole, a cuttlefish, a chicken, a cockroach, a fish, a venus fly trap, a butterfly, a horseshoe crab, an alligator, a mosquito, a squid, a shark, a frilled lizard, a rhinoceros beetle, a horned lizard, a cobra, an iguana, and a sailfin lizard. One last piece of the virus then comes in contact with a knife. The flashback ends, and the Supernoobs witness Anguirus severely pummeling Godzilla. Just as Anguirus is about to deliver the killing blow, Shope shoots lightning at his eye, directing his attention away from Godzilla. Anguirus rols into a ball, and rolls to the Noobs. He misses, and unrolls. He roars at the Noobs, and prepares to eat them. Just then, the Noobs and Anguirus notices Godzilla's dorsal spines lighting up. Then, Godzilla fires his atomic ray at Anguirus, knocking him away. Anguirus charges at Godzilla once again, but this time, Godzilla grabs Anguirus, then bites his neck, then snaps his neck, killing him. Then he fires his atomic ray once more, burning Anguirus' corpse. Godzilla then roars in triumph as a cloud of smoke reminiscient of the dragon from the cover of Dio's "Killing the Dragon" appears behind him. The Noobs celebrate their victory as Godzilla heads toward the sea. Tyler then begins to feel that this is only the beginning. Kevin then plays Dokken's "Into The Fire" on a boombox as the shadow of a three headed dragon appears over the mountains. 


End file.
